Starshot Levelworld: World 3
Welcome to the first Free-Add EPIC! 'Story' In a planet called Starli, a place where multiple objects (along with humans) live, has a long history; they were created from super-legends who defended Starli but eventually had been destroyed after an epic fight. Every year, a Stardust Party goes on, where people gather Stardust to give to the super-legends. But one year, a young reader called Jack accidentally left his spell-book. An evil, greedy, person called Thiervu soon finds it. The next day, Thiervu has become an extremely dangerous titan, reviving past legends to attack Starli and steal the Stardust for him to eat. Will Starli ever be safe again?! CREDIT TO EVERYBODY WARNING: If you’re allergic to any of the following things, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS COMIC. *Awesomeness *Letters *Numbers *Robots *Cookies *Plants *Zombies *Blocks *Rectangles *Jack-in-the-Boxes I’m just kidding, no one’s allergic to those things! HEAR ME OUT LOUD AND CLEAR, I AM GOING TO HAND OUT BLOCKS FOR ANYONE WHO SAYS "1ne", USES MY FIGHTERS, OR USES WAVE INTROS. I don't care if you use Elvennympha even if I created her but if you USED HER FOR AN INTRO, YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BLOCK. If you treat this like a joke (adding quotes to it), you'll have a 3-day block. Alternate timelines are just bad, and skipping waves aren't allowed UNLESS on some occassions. Yeah... Alright new rule. You can't kill your allies anymore, unless they didn't get what happen, for example take the part where J82 shoots an Arma Pulse at Blitzy. TSRITW didn't understand how it works. Also anything NOT related to the wave that kills somebody will not count as a kill and will count as a strike towards somebody. If you add an enemy not related to the wave and not kill anybody, that's no strikes. If you add level gimmicks, I'm going to give you 4 strikes (or block?). 'Classes' 'The Classic Seven/The Prototypical Hebdomad' 1':'' Spicy/Torch '2':'' Sunny/Solar 3: Green/Amazon ''4:'' Ballistic/Strike ''5:'' Royal/Guard ''6:'' Dark/Lunar ''7:'' Stealthy/Ninja 'Those Other Three/The Particular Auxiliary Trichotomy' ''8:'' Splashy/Scuba ''9:'' Flashy/Energy ''10:'' Retro 'Made by Memekai/Constructed through Memekai' 11: Brainy/Logic 12: Hardy/Granite 13: Windy/Jet 14: Medic/Healer 15: Chilly/Cryo 16: Noisy/Tune 17: Yucky/Toxic 'Epic Elements/Fabled Fundamental' 18: Mystic/Arcane 19: Deadly/Spirit ''20:'' Robot/Mech 'New Classes/More Classifications' ''21:'' Brawn ''22:'' Flavor ''23:'' Astral ''24:'' Doom ''25:'' Primeval ''26:'' Salvo ''27:'' Support ''28:'' Razor ''29:'' Star ''30:'' Turbo 'OUR CHARACTERS' 'Memekai' 'Memekai's Drawings' Kabloom 2018.PNG|'Kabloom' {beginning} 10 (Guard/Amazon) MODULE 8 NEW.PNG|'Module 8' {beginning} 10 (Logic/Mech) Octoblock.PNG|'Octoblock' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 10 (Logic) Frost 2018.PNG|'Frost' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Cryo/Arcane) Bottle Stopper 2018.PNG|'Bottle Stopper' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Arcane/Guard) Bucket 2018.PNG|'Bucket' {'''Wave 17'}'' 10 (Logic/Spirit) 'Freeze Ray and the Paper Bombs' Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|'Freeze Ray' {'''Wave 8'}'' 10 (Cryo/Mech) Paper mario bubbles by cavea-d7qomgd.png|'Bubbles' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Scuba/Salvo) Paper mario time bomb by cavea-d7r6wg8.png|'Timey Wimey' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Mech/Salvo) Paper mario bombella by cavea-d7s9pof.png|'Bombella' {'''Wave 9'}'' 8 (Healer/Salvo) Cherry bob ombs by cavea-d7bh10m.png|'Cherry Bob-ombs' {'''Wave 9'}'' 5+3 (Amazon/Salvo) Melon bob omb by cavea-d7psllv.png|'Melon-omb' {'''Wave 9'}'' 11 (Amazon/Salvo) 'The Rest' SaldeTheSalve.png|'Prince Salde' {Wave 12} 9 (Scuba/Guard) Grammarnazi.png|'Gramma Soldia' {'''Wave 12'}'' 6 (Support/Logic) Coal.png|'Coal' {'''Wave 13'}'' 5 (Spirit/Granite) (Saranctha gave him to me) Tak Ajnin.png|'Tak Ajnin' {'''Wave 13'}'' 3 (Primeval/Logic) Whistle.png|'Whistle' {'''Wave 13'}'' 6 (Logic/Amazon) I DUNNO, OKAY.png|'Mabrick' {'''Wave 17'}'' 7 (Retro) J82.png|'J82' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 8 (Jet/Mech) Missile Toe'd.jpg|'Missile Toe' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 6 (Cryo/Amazon) Strakeh Jones.png|'Striker Jones' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Salvo/Logic) My face is distort.PNG|'Duhstort' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 9 (Spirit) Fry-Sight.png|'Fry-Sight' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Logic/Arcane) Duhfence.PNG|'Duhfence' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 8 (Mech/Guard) Glidy.png|'Freeze Ray's Glidy '{'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 12 (Jet) 'Bloonbusters' Haki.PNG|'Haki' {'''Wave 21'}'' 8 (Jet) Bunsen.PNG|'Bunsen' {'''Wave 22'}'' 8 (Torch) Upgrade.PNG|'Upgrade' {'''Wave 23'}'' 8 (Retro) Harmony.PNG|'Harmony' {'''Wave 24'}'' 8 (Tune/Spirit) Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' {'''Wave 26'}'' 8 (Lunar) Rainbow.PNG|'Rainbow' {'''Boss Wave 1'} 8 (Logic) 'All-Star Bonanza' You Can't Lazer Pack.PNG|'You Can't Lazer Pack''' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Mech/Logic) MESS.png|'M.E.S.S.' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Torch/Razor) Tipstion.PNG|'Tipstion' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Healer/Support) Stardrop.PNG|'Stardrop' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Star/Jet) 'TSRITW' 'Jacking the Box' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' {beginning} 1 (Logic/Ninja) Mikkim.png|'Kimberly' {'''Wave 10'}'' 1 (Logic) N8.png|'Nate Shapiro' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 4 (Logic/Energy) 'Paper Variants' AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|'Paper Cookie' {beginning} 1 (Spicy/Brainy) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|'Paper Four' {beginning} 1 (Mystic/Stealthy) 'Numb3r Fighters' 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix' {beginning} 1 (Dark/Flashy) 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|'Four' {beginning} 2 (Stealthy/Deadly) Al & Evan.png|'Al & Evan' {'''Super Wave 1'}'' 6+5 (Brainy/Medic) Gu1tara.png|'Gu1tara' {'''Wave 12'}'' 1 (Noisy) James_Vii.png|'7ames Vii' {'''Wave 14'}'' 7 (Flashy/Stealthy) 6ixbot.png|'Vi 6ixbot' {'''Cutscene 6'}'' 6 (Robot/Flashy) 5ive.png|'5ivefinger' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 5 (Deadly) 'Blocks of Numbers' Queendice.png|'Rolly' {'''Wave 6'}'' 6 (Blocky/Brainy) Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|'Octo' {'''Wave 8'}'' 8 (Blocky/Flashy) Zer0.png|'Zerro' {'''Wave 13'}'' 10 (Spirit/Mystic) sieben.png|'Lucky' {'''Wave 24'}'' 7 (Sunny/Mystic) 'Bloonbusters' A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|'(You Don't Know) Jack Inthebox' {'''Wave 4'}'' 11 (Strike/Brainy) Biltz.png|'Blitzy Blitzington' {'''Wave 9'}'' 3 (Ballistic/Flashy) Chip.png|'Chip Masterson' {'''Wave 11'}'' 4 (Chilly/Brainy) OREO.png|'Oreo Masterson' {'''Wave 16'}'' 4 (Spicy/Brainy) Darty_party_2.0.png|'Monkey' {'''Wave 17'}'' 2 (Green/Windy) Holiver.png|'Holiver' {'''Wave 18'}'' 6 (Medic/Brainy) Road_killah.png|'Road Killer' {'''Wave 21'}'' 4 (Windy/Splashy) Xracker_trio.png|'Cracker Trio' {'''Wave 23'}'' 5+5+5 (Mystic/Brainy) 'French Numonsters' 63A1819B-F44A-402F-986E-27220A0F04C1.jpeg|'Dix' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 (Splashy/Deadly) 4294307E-8C3D-4BD8-BB9E-C5BFCB8E4E54.jpeg|'Onze' {'''Wave 11'}'' 6 (Flashy/Yucky) 20E6BC28-8D69-4106-8799-90597D2AA222.jpeg|'Six' {'''Wave 11'}'' 3 (Deadly) 3E9BEFAD-51D5-42DD-AA8B-F04A55DB72A0.jpeg|'Quatre' {'''Wave 11'}'' 2 (Ballistic) 'The Teachers of June 19th' PhilBill.png|'Phil Therich & Bill' {'''Wave 18'}'' 7+1 (Green/Sunny) 'Blast to the Past' Quadra.png|'Quadra' {'''Wave 22'}'' 4 (Flashy) Flaming_Ice_Cube.png|'Flaming Ice Cube' {'''Wave 22'}'' 6 (Spicy/Chilly) supashrooooooooooom.png|'Super-Shroom' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 9 (Green/Mystic) 'Notadudes' E.png|'Mi' {'''Wave 24'}'' 3 (Yucky/Windy) C.png|'Do' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 1 (Sunny/Medic) F.png|'Fa' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 4 (Spicy/Green) A.png|'La' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 6 (Brainy/Dark) D.png|'Re' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 2 (Flashy/Noisy) B.png|'Ti' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 7 (Mystic/Stealthy) G.png|'So' {'''Cutscene 8'}'' 5 (Ballistic/Hardy) 'Monsters & Busters' Guuzy.png|'Blitzy's Guuzy' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 2 (Yucky/Ballistic) Dracony.png|'Dracony' {'''Wave 26'}'' 6 (Spicy/Mystic) 'Lunar Ladies' Luna_loud.jpg|'Luna Loud' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Dark/Noisy) Lunagirl.jpg|'Luna Girl' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 7 (Dark/Sunny) Luna.jpg|'Luna' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 5 (Dark/Deadly) 'The Forte Apartment' Linc.png|'Lincoln Loud' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 6 (Brawn/Brainy) Inky,_pinky,_blinky_and....png|'Clyde McBride' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 6 (Support/Brainy) 'L.A.C.T.O.S.E.' Will_he_(better).jpg|'Willy' {'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 10 (Strike/Brainy) Holiday.jpg|'Holiday' {'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 7 (Ballistic/Flashy) Hotdog!.png|'Hot Dog Imp' {'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 3 (Flavor/Spicy) 'From the Party Packs' killah'.png|'Killer K. Knowledge' {'''Boss Wave 1'}'' 8 (Deadly/Razor) BRACKET!.png|'Bracketeerer' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 16 (Star) Defibrillator.png|'deFIBrillator' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 8 (Flashy/Retro) Fib.png|'deFIBrillator 2.0' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 8 (Energy/Retro) Quiplash'd.png|'Quiplash' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 8 (Support/Arcane) 'Dat Boi That's a Tabby Slime' IMG 0967.JPG|'Cosmiceye' {beginning} 1 (Mystic/Deadly) 'SarancthaTFFM' coal.png|'Coal' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 (Dark/Hardy) 'Kidsy128' Boxed Bases K64 Punc artwork.png|'Punc' {'''Wave 22'}'' 10 (Green) Rockoboidefault.png|'Rocky' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 12 (Hardy) KTD_Sir_Kibble_artwork_3.png|'Sir Kibble Blade' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 12 (Razor) Burningleo.png|'Leo' {'''Wave 26}'' 15 (Spicy) KNiDL Chilly artwork.png|'Chilly' {'Wave 26}'' 15 (Chilly) KSA Plugg artwork2.png|'''Plugg {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 20 (Energy) KSA Poppy Bros. Jr. model.png|'Poppy' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 20 (Strike) Kirby KRtDL_Bandana_Waddle_Dee.png|'Bandana Waddle Dee' {'''Wave 18'}'' 10 (Windy/Stealthy) KSST kirby artwork cropped.png|'Kirby' {'''Cutscene 5'}'' 10 (Mystic) Dedede KRTDL.png|'King Dedede' {'''Wave 20'}'' 15 (Royal/Hardy) The Rest Carrylegs.gif|'Carrylegs' {'''Wave 6'}'' 2 (Blocky/Hardy) Strikeovercrazy 'Extraordinary Objects' Soda_Can_(Pose).png|'Soda Can' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Splashy/Hardy) Gumball_machine_by_Strikeovercrazy.png|'Gumball Machine' {'''Wave 15'}'' 1 (Medic/Hardy) FrozenStraw.png|'Frozen Straw' {'''Wave 7'}'' 1 (Chilly/Mystic) Red Velvet Cake (BFB).png|'Red Velvet Cake' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 1 (Brainy/Royal) SSS Pandora Book.png|'Pandora Book' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 1 (Stealthy/Ballistic) 'Mountain Dew's Evil Crew' Fuotel delete.png|'Fuotel' {'''Wave 15'}'' 6 (Spicy/Stealthy) Mountain Dew Pose.png|'Mountain Dew' {'''Wave 15'}'' 5 (Noisy/Hardy) Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|'Ice Cream' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 12 (Chilly/Splashy) 'Paper Things' Bob_omb_bzz_by_cavea-d7mofor.png|'Electric' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 5 (Salvo/Royal) Crazeeeee_by_cavea-d7mt4uu.png|'Craaaze' {'''Cutscene 3'}'' 1 (Windy/Sunny) DeathPreventer114/UnluckyGuy114 'Battlers of Goiky' Bub.jpeg|'Bubble' {'''Wave 10'}'' 3 (Retro/Salvo) A9612BA0-0CB5-465C-A6A1-6C47022FA2D9.png|'Fries' {'''Super Wave 1'}'' 1 (Retro/Toxic) Ben.jpeg|'��️en' {'''Wave 18'}'' 1 (Strike/Scuba) EBF3EEE4-4758-4E5E-9944-12AB8E8093F2.png|'Match' {'''Wave 21'}'' 4 (Torch/Amazon) Golf ball-0.png|'Golf Ball' {Wave 22} 5 (Logic/Granite) TB.png|'Tennis Ball' {'''Wave 22'}'' 8 (Strike/Logic) DAB.png|'Woody' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 12 (Amazon/Jet) TD.jpeg|'Teardrop' {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 6 (Scuba/Ninja) 8808C910-A432-4925-9263-C6C5A680D12C.png|'Bracelety' {'''Wave 26'}'' 8 (Support/Energy) Needle.png|Needle {Wave 29} 7 (Brawn/Granite) 'Books of Wisdom' Spicy.png|'Spicyman33' {'''Wave 18'}'' 3 (Torch/Scuba) C7.png|'Crafty7' {'''Wave 18'}'' 7 (Strike/Healer) 92C28393-DBDB-40F2-9D14-ED9D099E9345.png|'Puhpucks' {'''Wave 18'}'' 10 (Toxic/Scuba) Midnight Light.png|'Midnight Light' {'''Wave 18'}'' 6 (Lunar/Solar) Yessoan.png|'Yessoan' {'''Wave 18'}'' 11 (Logic) B0954596-223D-4338-B7B3-5985E376CBD8.png|'The Futech Hacker' {'''Wave 18'}'' 7 (Energy/Mech) DA2EC374-EAF0-435A-B6A5-8C7E1111377D.png|'TheMightyMidge & Sam Billinge' {'''Wave 18'}'' 5+9 (Support/Jet) 4888A476-9242-4E59-AEFA-C80801D3C260.png|Juhmatok {Cutscene 9} 8 (Guard/Logic) 'The Rest' FB078229-C033-473C-9CC5-AFAF385F8B17.png|'Firey 114' {'''Wave 8'}'' 8 (Torch/Spirit) Multiplication Sign.png|'Multiplication Sign' {'''Wave 8'}'' 1 (Logic/Strike) 1748022B-1887-4050-97EE-5ACB3957A61E.jpeg|'Book name' {'''Wave 9'}'' 2 (Healer/Arcane) 300E70A9-5E89-47F6-B1F3-6ECEE87615F4.png|'Windows 9' {'''Wave 11'}'' 5 (Energy) Leafirey.png|'Leafirey' {'''Wave 15'}'' 4 (Amazon/Torch) Bluecheese.png|'Cheesy' {'''Wave 18'}'' 3 (Toxic/Flavor) 0BC7F35A-0860-4AF9-9FB0-937F842C8FB7.png|'Red Test Tube' {'''Wave 20'}'' 2 (Scuba/Toxic) B27A5740-03A0-4164-91A0-6E99639A5C8A.png|Tank {Wave 29} 5 (Strike) E39A9C92-A9AE-43B5-8B03-1613BCB439D6.jpeg|Twin {Cutscene 10} 14 (Strike) 'BattleReviews' Shallare.png|'Shallare' {'''Wave 26'}'' 10 (Mech) F9d0b4fe5378bad001f8cb8931e304b8.png|'Signol' {'''Wave 26'}'' 10 (Tune) Compale.png|'Compale' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Cryo/Razor) ReddysRuby Wada.png|'Wadanohara' {'''Cutscene 10'}'' 10 (Scuba/Arcane) 'Recruited' Elvennympha.PNG|'Elvennympha' {'''Wave 3'}'' 1 (Green/Mystic) Bloony.png|'Super Balloony' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Windy) 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|'Esquardo' {'''Wave 6'}'' 1 (Logic) Botasaur.png|'Botasaur' {'''Wave 9'}'' 1 (Robot) Merina.png|'Merina' {'''Wave 9'}'' 1 (Windy/Brainy) ME V4.png|'Sig' {'''Wave 12'}'' 1 (Royal/Mystic) Mechy.png|'Z-Mech' {'''Wave 12'}'' 1 (Dark/Robot) Mangosteen.png|'Mangosteen' {'''Wave 15'}'' 1 (Deadly) Eat Mangos.png|'Mangosteen Icon' {'''Wave 15'}'' 1 (Mystic) Dublo.png|'Dublo' {'''Wave 18'}'' 2 (Brainy) 351ABF2A-2540-4D41-9BAF-876B4361B014.png|'Tryplo' {'''Wave 18'}'' 3 (Ballistic) Deltaaaaaaaa.png|'Delta' {'''Wave 21'}'' 4 (Splashy/Brainy) DerpaYou.png|'DerpaYou!' {'''Wave 21'}'' 3 (Noisy/Brainy) RemyPuyo.png|'Remy' {'''Wave 21'}'' 3 (Windy) Red_Stinger.png|'Red Stinger' {'''Wave 21'}'' 5 (Green/Hardy) 'Tamed Enemies' New_Roller.PNG|'Roller' (Fred) {'''Wave 20'}'' 10 (Ballistic) Thorn Flier New.PNG|'Thorn Flier' (Wilfred) {'''Wave 21'}'' 7 (Green/Windy) Crash Tree New.PNG|'Crash Tree' (Douspling) {'''Super Wave 2'}'' 51 (Green) Crash Tree New.PNG|'Crash Tree' (Derpy) {'''Wave 29'}'' 13 (Green) 'Death Count' This list includes non-recruits but doesn’t include enemies and minor characters. *'2woey': 1 death {Wave 12} *'Al & Evan': 2 deaths {Super Wave 1, Wave 27} *'Blitzy Blitzington': 2 deaths {Super Wave 2, Boss Wave 1} *'Bluey': 1 death {Wave 24} *'Book name:' 6 deaths {Wave 10, Wave 13, Wave 17, Wave 18, Wave 22, Super Wave 2} *'Bubble': 5 deaths {Super Wave 1, Wave 22, Wave 23 ''(twice), ''Cutscene 9} *'Carrylegs': 2 deaths {Wave 6, Wave 17} *'Chewy': 1 death {Boss Wave 1} *'Chip Masterson': 1 death {Wave 21} *'Cookie Masterson': 2 deaths {Wave 10, Super Wave 2} *'Cosmiceye': 1 death {Wave 27} *'Crafty7': 2 deaths {Wave 18, Cutscene 5} *'Dracony': 1 death {Boss Wave 1} *'Dublo': 3 deaths {Super Wave 2 (thrice)} *'Electric': 1 death {Wave 16} *'Esquardo': 3 deaths {Wave 6, Wave 7, Wave 12} *'Firey 114': 12 deaths {Wave 8 ''(twice, once as a '''Crash Tree), '''''Wave 9 (4 times), Wave 10, Wave 11 (thrice), Wave 15, Cutscene 7} *'Four': 2 deaths {Wave 5, Wave 19} *'Fries': 2 deaths {Super Wave 2 (twice)} *'Frozen Straw: 1 death {'''''Wave 7} *'Fuotel': 2 deaths {Wave 12, Wave 17} *'Gramma Soldia': 1 death {Wave 21} *'Green Man': 5 deaths {Wave 6, Wave 15 (twice), Cutscene 3, Wave 16} *'Gu1tara': 1 death {Wave 12} *'Jack Inthebox': 5 deaths {Wave 5, Wave 12, Super Wave 2, Cutscene 10 (twice)} *'Kimberly': 2 deaths {Wave 10, Wave 22} *'Leafirey': 1 death {Wave 17} *'Lola Loud': 1 death {Cutscene 10} *'Luna Girl': 1 death {Cutscene 10} *'Match': 2 deaths (Wave 22, Wave 23} *'Midnight Light': 3 deaths {Wave 26, Wave 29, Cutscene 10} *'Monkey': 4 deaths {Wave 17, Cutscene 5, Super Wave 2, Wave 29, Cutscene 10} *'Multiplication Sign': 5 deaths {Super Wave 1, Wave 11, Wave 17, Wave 18, Cutscene 8} *'Numberjack Four': 1 death {Wave 6} *'Nweve': 4 deaths {Wave 9, Cutscene 2, Cutscene 4, Cutscene 6, Cutscene 8} *'Onze': 1 death {Wave 11} *'Oowa/Wan': 2 deaths {Wave 3, Wave 4} *'Oreo Masterson': 1 death {Wave 21} *'Paper Four': 2 deaths {Wave 6 (twice)} *'Paper Cookie': 2 deaths {Wave 11, Wave 13} *'Puhpucks': 1 death {Wave 18} *'Quadra': 1 death {Super Wave 2} *'Quiplash': 1 death {W3''' Intro''} *'Road Killer': 1 death {'''''Cutscene 8} *'RoboSix': 2 deaths {Wave 6-which-is-also-a-robot, Cutscene 9} *'Rolly': 2 deaths {Wave 6, Super Wave 2} *'Sam Billinge': 2 deaths {Wave 18, Cutscene 5} *'Soda Can': 2 deaths {Wave 7, Wave 17} *'Spicyman33': 2 deaths {Wave 18 (twice)} *'Super Balloony: 4 deaths {'''''Wave 6 (twice), Wave 7, Wave 9} *'Super-Shroom': 1 death {Super Wave 2} *'Teardrop': 2 deaths {Cutscene 9, Wave 29} *'The Futech Hacker': 1 death {Super Wave 2} *'Trucky': 1 death {Cutscene 10} *'Tryplo': 10 deaths {Wave 3, Wave 6, Wave 9, Wave 12 (thrice), Wave 15, Wave 18, Wave 21, Wave 24, Wave 27, Wave 30} *'Windows 9': 4 deaths {Wave 11 (twice), Wave 21, Cutscene 8} *'Woody': 1 death {Super Wave 2} *'Zerro': 1 death {Wave 13} ='Let's Start!'= ''W1: Rolling Plains'' W1 is in another page! ''W2: Well-Done Forest'' W2 is in another page! ''W3: Mash Factory'' Kabloom 2018.PNG|WHOA! Here it is! Beep.png|(the sound of crushing can be heard) Kabloom 2018.PNG|We gonna need to HACK INTO IT! 8808C910-A432-4925-9263-C6C5A680D12C.png|Huh!? Tipstion.PNG|I GOT THE ANSWER! (grabs a wrench) Oops... the Hammer. (grabs a hammer, throws a bomb, and in the style of a baseball player, swings the bomb towards the door, blowing it up) Fib.png|(the Party Packs arrive) To be honest, Freeze Ray, your Glidy's ugly. Roasted!.png|''ROASTED''!!!!! Glidy.png|(suddenly Freeze Ray's Glidy starts to grow to an enormous size) Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|I just equipped the "Mega-Anger"! Mega-Anger allows you to become BIG when someone ROASTS YOU! And Glidy got ROASTED!! Glidy.png|(kills Quiplash) (shrinks back to normal size and gets into Freeze Ray's backpack) Typin'.png|(resurrects and types "flamethrower") Hmm??? Crash Tree New.PNG|'Derpy': GRAA Biltz.png|(falls from the sky and lands on his feet) Ow. Compale.png|Here we are, I'm not sure if you can beat the final boss, so... lets have some training first, there's got to be enemies somewhere... Darty party 2.0.png|(Monkey and Road Killer float safely down to the Mash Factory) I'M READY! Carrylegs.gif|WHAT- (falls off his unicycle) Roasted!.png|HAHA! Kidsy doesn't have a specific character usage! FB078229-C033-473C-9CC5-AFAF385F8B17.png|Actually, Kidsy let all of SSLW Crew use her characters. quipaaaaaaaaaaazaaaaaaaaaaa.png|WAIT, KIDSY'S A FEMALE!? 1748022B-1887-4050-97EE-5ACB3957A61E.jpeg|No, Firey 114 got genders wrong again. Quiplash'd.png|Now would you excuse me, I'm gonna sing. Typin'.png|''In the other perfumes, for yellow yellow sandwich. For pigs, European Games!'' Roasted!.png|''AMERICANS! AMERICANS! GOD ACTED AGAINST ME! AND CELEBRATE MUSLIM BROTHERHOOD, THE BALTIC SEA!!!!!!!!!!!'' CM.png|(meanwhile) Cerulean's a shade of blue; maroon is red! WOO! Category:Starshot Levelworld Category:Originally an Object Show Category:In Progress Category:MLG Category:Contains Sick Beats Category:Weird & Wild Category:Categories Category:HOW CAN I STOP PUTTING CATEGORIES IN CATEGORIES Category:Puts categories in categories Category:Splittable Category:Contains numbers Category:Contains cookies Category:WHY Category:WHYYYYY Category:WHYYY Category:Will never be cancelled Category:Contains tamed enemies Category:Contains balloons�� Category:Contains things Category:Contains Kirby Category:Contains Images Category:Contains oreos Category:Very good good good Category:Crossover pages Category:Frikkin’ good as heck Category:Eins Category:Zwei Category:Drei Category:Vier Category:Fünf Category:Sechs Category:Sieben Category:Acht Category:Neun Category:Zehn Category:Categories in categories Category:Contains books Category:Contains Jack Intheboxes Category:YOU DONT KNOW JACK!!! Category:Contains WAN Category:YDKJ Category:Y Category:D Category:K Category:J Category:YD Category:KJ Category:Alpha Category:Bravo Category:Charlie Category:Delta Category:Echo Category:Foxtrot Category:Golf Category:Hotel Category:India Category:Juliet Category:Kilo Category:Lima Category:Mike Category:November Category:Oscar Category:Papa Category:Quebec Category:Romeo Category:Sierra Category:Tango Category:Uniform Category:Victor Category:Whiskey Category:X-Ray Category:Yankee Category:Zulu Category:Contains FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY FIREY Category:Contains dice Category:No TRITSW Category:6 is a robot. Category:-.... .. -..- / .. ... / .- / .-. --- -... --- - Category:Exxie Category:Contains Points